


Subversion

by kisahawklin



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander ties Hephaistion down, much to Hephaistion's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/gifts).



"Alexander," Hephaistion said, knowing pleading would gain him no advantage, but unable to keep the sound out of his voice. "Alexander, please. I need you tonight."

Alexander lowered his eyes, and Hephaistion thought he would be turned away. Alexander was not so easy to covnince these days, when Hephaistion's duties took him farther and farther from his king, for longer and longer each time.

He did not doubt Alexander's love, nor his loyalty. His own spirit was weak in comparison, needing to relearn Alexander's skin, to familiarize himself with the scars that he had acquired while Hephaistion was away and unable to care for him.

"Please," Hephaistion whispered, hoping his desperation was clear enough for Alexander to consider his plea.

"On the eve of battle, Hephaistion," Alexander said, his voice strained.

"Yes, Alexander, especially on the eve of battle. I need to feel you."

Alexander considered, looking Hephaistion in the eyes again. "Will you submit to me in every demand?"

"Of course, Alexander," Hephaistion answered eagerly. Whatever his king desired, as long as Hephaistion could know his strength and feel Alexander's body moving against his own.

Alexander moved aside, allowing Hephaistion to enter. "Disrobe and lie on the bed," Alexander said quietly, turning his back on Hephaistion and speaking in low tones with Bagoas. Hephaistion gritted his teeth; he had not thought to make an exception for Bagoas. He did not mind the slave, but he preferred to have Alexander to himself this first night.

Bagoas approached and Hephaistion took a calming breath. Bagoas was Alexander's solace when Hephaistion was away; he could not begrudge him that. He glanced worriedly up at the slave when he reached for Hephaistion's arm, however, and Alexander stared at Hephaistion, nodding slowly. There was nothing for it; he had to trust Alexander, and Bagoas by proxy.

Bagoas took his hand and wrapped a slippery silk cloth around his wrist several times, tucking the ends into a knot before raising Hephaistion's hand over his head. He repeated the sequence with Hephaistion's other arm, and Hephaistion did not struggle nor strain against the bonds. He had hoped to touch Alexander, but perhaps Alexander felt the need to relearn Hephaistion's skin.

Hephaistion's legs were not bound; a kindness perhaps, more likely a tactical error. Hephaistion kept his legs still, keeping his advantage to himself as he watched Alexander with sharp eyes.

Bagoas stood silently in attendance, watching only Alexander, and Hephaistion took some small comfort from the slave's behavior. If Alexander had intended to punish Hephaistion for his forward request, Bagoas would be integral to the penance.

Bagoas brought Alexander wine, and he drank it slowly as he walked around the bed, studying Hephaistion from every angle. Hephaistion's heart raced as if it were Alexander's hands and not his gaze on him, as if the long lines of Alexander's scrutiny were physical sensations. He was hardening already, and keeping his body still under Alexander's inspection was nigh impossible.

Alexander returned the goblet to Bagoas, who disappeared for only a moment to retire it; when he returned, Alexander held his arms up and Bagoas quickly undressed him. Bagoas took the clothing and returned just as quickly as he had with the goblet, this time bearing a smooth wooden phallus and several oils and unguents.

Hephaistion's pulse quickened, and his cock hardened visibly, but he made no conscious move to indicate his desire to Alexander. He would take whatever Alexander was willing to give him with no complaints.

"You desire to see my flesh," Alexander said, without question in his tone.

Hephaistion did not move. He longed to say Alexander's name, but he knew he must not speak until Alexander required an answer. He pulled against the silk holding his arms, testing their boundaries gently. He had only a few inches with which to move his arms.

Alexander crawled on top of him, setting down squarely on Hephaistion's pelvis. He ran a hand down his own chest. "A new scar here," he said, pointing to a thin white line that crossed the ridges of his ribs, "and here," he said, tracing a stouter, shorter line on his thigh. "More muscle on my shoulders, I think," Alexander said, thoughtfully running a hand over his shoulder and down his arm, "as my new breastplate is heavier." Hephaistion wanted to feel the new muscle himself; he could see the sinewy lines above Alexander's collar and wanted to feel it under his tongue.

"You look fit," Alexander said, his hand gently tracing Hephaistion's collarbones. Hephaistion could not help straining up into the touch, and a smile broke out on Alexander's face, a moment of sunshine amidst the clouds of concentration that had lived there since Hephaistion had entered the tent. "Ah yes, my Hephaistion, ever impatient." He continued his leisurely exploration of Hephaistion's skin, and Hephaistion closed his eyes, unable to process both watching and feeling Alexander's hands on him.

When Alexander veered into tasting, Hephaistion's restraint was broken. "Please, Alexander," he said raggedly. He heard Alexander's hum, and opened his eyes when Alexander's weight shifted off him.

"No," Hephaistion said, before he could clamp his mouth shut, realizing too late that the removal of contact was probably punishment for speaking. He bit the inside of his cheek and resolved to remain silent under Alexander's ministrations.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see Alexander setting the phallus and oil on the bed, knowing he would have time to complete his own inspection once their coupling was complete; if Alexander took him quickly, he could spend the night reassuring himself of Alexander's safety and completeness.

Alexander surprised him, oiling the phallus and kneeling up to insert it into himself. Hephaistion could feel his cock twitch, the anticipation so intense he could feel it stretching his muscles taut and etching his bones, his desire for Alexander greater than he could ever remember it. He bit his cheek again to keep from moaning Alexander's name.

He watched Alexander greedily, the phallus sliding into and out of him smoothly. Alexander's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. Hephaistion wanted to assist, to be able to feel the push and drag on the phallus, to remember the rhythm of Alexander's body before he was buried inside the warmth and unable to control himself. He watched carefully, every detail of Alexander imprinted on him, every movement and expression, every shift of skin and bunch of muscle.

When Alexander opened his eyes and removed the phallus, his eyes were dark with desire, but no less determined than they had been before. He straddled Hephaistion, his hands slicked with oil from one of the bottles he had brought to the bed. Alexander's first touch on his cock was almost unbearably light, a single finger tracing the outline, as if relearning it. Hephaistion grit his teeth and kept his eyes open, forcing himself to watch Alexander through the storm of sensation threatening to overwhelm him.

Alexander took him in hand, and Hephaistion's eyes closed of their own accord, until the devastating perfection of Alexander's slick hand on his cock resolved itself into a plateau of slowly building sensation. When he opened his eyes again, Alexander was kneeling above him, knees slowly widening, lowering himself toward Hephaistion's cock. When their bodies first came into contact, Hephaistion whispered, as softly as he could, "Alexander," and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from his beloved.

Sliding into Alexander was the physical manifestation of coming home; the connection of their bodies closing the circle of his homecoming. Alexander took him easily, lowering himself nearly the entire way onto Hephaistion and letting his head roll back in pleasure.

Hephaistion braced his legs and raised his hips up, pressing the last inch into Alexander and coaxing a long, low moan from him. Alexander moaned again as Hephaistion withdrew and pressed into him again and again, the slick oil easing his way.

He tugged on his bonds, wishing for nothing more than to put his hands on Alexander and stroke him to completion. The silk gave only a few inches and Hephaistion's groan of frustration was lost among the breathy curses from Alexander.

"Please, love, release me," Hephaistion asked, knowing if Alexander denied him now, it was only for spite, or some facade of control. "I want to touch you."

Alexander could not speak; his eyes were half-closed and he was riding the rhythm Hephaistion set with no coherent thought of his own, and Hephaistion very nearly gave up hope on being able to bring Alexander to completion.

Suddenly, however, his arms were free, and with a quick thank you to the gods for anwering his prayer, he brought one to Alexander's hip to steady him, and another to Alexander's cock, to stroke him to release. It took only a few strokes for Alexander to come, and Hephaistion immediately followed, squeezing his eyes shut and spasming violently, kept in place only by Alexander's weight.

Alexander sagged on him, and Hephaistion took his weight, arranging him among the fur and pillows. Bagoas came forward to clean them, and when Hephaistion caught his eye, he realized it was Bagoas responsible for releasing him. He was grateful for the assistance, but wondered at Alexander's failure to punish Bagoas for his impudence. Alexander was simply looking at them both fondly, sated and sleepy.

Hephaistion curled around Alexander, and wondered how much else had changed while he had been gone.


End file.
